Modular electronic equipment typically is designed to be arranged within enclosures, such as cabinets, frames, and racks. Each enclosure typically includes a first and a second vertical structural support separated by a standard sized opening width, as adopted, for example, by industry, or manufacturers. In the United States telecommunications industry, for example, telecommunication service providers may use enclosures having opening widths of twenty-three (23) inches, whereas telephone companies in European countries may use racks having opening widths of nineteen (19) inches.
In addition to various standard enclosure opening widths, the different types of enclosures present different mounting environments that impact ventilation of equipment mounted in the enclosure. For example, a chassis may be required to be mounted inside an enclosed cabinet, having a front opening for receiving an inserted chassis and having solid vertical supports connected by a solid back panel. The solid supports and rear side may restrict horizontal and rearward airflow. In addition the reduced space between the components in the chassis and the vertical support may limit the size or configuration of cooling components such as cooling fans internal to the chassis.
As another example, a chassis may be mounted into a frame or rack having vertical supports having openings formed therein, and having no rear surface between the supports. The openings in the vertical supports permit airflow therethrough into and out of the chassis mounted to the rack. Of course, other mounting environments are possible.
Because of the various mounting environments, chassis are often configured specifically for their mounting geometry and mounting environment. This product specialization results in multiple models of chassis that are dependent on the mounting environment. This product specialization results in, for example, increased costs of design, manufacturing, installation, and maintenance.